Arthur Loses His Shoe
by Goetzy
Summary: Arthur gets new shoes, and so he wears them to school to show them off. But somebody else wants those shoes as well... So Arthur and Friends attempt to save the day!


Ryan Goetz

**Arthur Loses his Shoe**

It was a balmy spring day, and Arthur was getting ready for school.

"Mom!? Where are my new shoes?" Arthur exclaimed. "I want to wear them to school today to show my friends!"

"I think they are still in the box in your room… I put them there this morning."

"Oh ok thanks mom."

Arthur was very excited to wear his new shoes because the night before him and his mother had gone shoe shopping, and he got the new pink and lime green sneakers that had just come out.

So Arthur and his sister D.W. went down to the end of the street to the bus stop. They waited for about 5 minutes, then they heard the rumbling of the big yellow school bus coming down the street. It came screeching to a stop. The doors opened, and he and his sister got on. His sister went down into an empty front seat, and he worked his way to the back of the bus. Arthur sat down next to his best friend Buster. In the seat next to him was Francine and Brain. In the seat in front of him was Binky.

"Whoa! Nice shoes buddy ole pal!" screamed Buster.

"Yeah those are some nice kicks that you're wearing," said Francine.

"Wow Arthur I bet you think you are so cool since you got those new shoes," snarled Binky.

Binky was the one that had told everyone about the new shoes that were coming out, but his parents wouldn't let him get them.

"Relax Binky you are just mad that Arthur got them before you did," said Francine.

The rest of the ride to school was very quiet and awkward. Nobody said anything. When they got to school, Arthur and Buster went to their first class and sat at the same table. They talked for about 5 minutes and then the bell rang. The teacher came in they started class.

Throughout the class period many of Arthur's friends commented about his shoes and how totally awesome they were.

At twelve o'clock, It was lunch time, so Arthur met up with Buster and Francine and they sat down at a table and ate their lunches.

"So what do you guys want to do for recess?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know, how about you, me and Francine get like 10 people and play a soccer game?"

"Sounds good," said Francine.

When they were done with their lunch, they went outside and grabbed a soccer ball. Then they split up to go find people to play. Buster went and got 3 people, Francine got 5 people, and Arthur got 4. Once they gathered everyone around, they split into 2 teams of 6. Then Arthur noticed that Binky was on the other team, and he knew that Binky didn't like him very much because of the shoes thing.

They got started, and Buster had the ball. Buster ran up the field, and got laid out by Binky. Then everyone started piling up fighting for the ball, so Arthur jumped in, threw a couple elbows, and before he knew it, he was on the bottom of the pile.

When everyone started breaking up, Arthur noticed that his left shoe was gone!

He told Buster and Francine, and then they split up to look for it. Buster had no luck, and neither did Arthur, but Francine found something.

They all met up 10 minutes later.

"I saw Binky, and he had Arthur's shoe! I ran after him, but he got away," said Francine.

"Alright well we gotta find a way to get that shoe back or my mom will kill me!" said Arthur.

So they talked, and they came up with a plan. Then they all split up to get ready.

First, Buster found Binky sitting by a tree, tossing Arthur's shoe up and down. So he pulled the cookie out of his pocket, and tossed it about 20 feet from the tree. Binky saw it, and he just stared at it.

Then, Francine pulled the brownie out of her pocket, and tossed it by the cookie. Then they stayed behind their bush and waited. After 5 minutes Binky put down the shoe, and went to go get his cookie and brownie. Right as he was picking them up, Arthur came running by the tree, and put on his shoe.

"AH-HA! We caught you and got my shoe back," taunted Arthur.

Then Buster and Francine bursted out of their hiding place.

"Oh Binky we got you good!" laughed Buster.

Binky was speechless. Then he just sat down and looked at Arthur.

"What are you looking at?" asked Arthur.

"It's just I was jealous of your shoes and I don't know I just wanted one. I know we aren't friends but I think that we should be," said Binky.

"Ok Binky, just don't be hatin' on me anymore, and leave my left shoe alone too," said Arthur.

"Deal," said binky.

"Woot," replied Arthur.


End file.
